


Convergence

by blacklegwill88



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Multi, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklegwill88/pseuds/blacklegwill88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The First has lost all its hellmouths so it cooks up one more evil plan that will kill the scooby gang for good</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Divinity

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone how are you all?  
> so just an fyi im a new writer and if you do leave a review please be nice i know my writing isn't perfect but i am working on it

A bright white light lit up New Orleans as the citizens watched with awe. Meanwhile at Marcel's warehouse he is talking business with Vincent. The discussion is about taking the super powered Originals' blood. Finally Marcel agrees to the terms and takes it. At the Abattoir the Mikaelsons are gathering their thoughts about everything that has transpired today.

Marcel-Vincent, you alright? You look a little ill.

Vincent-I don't know. I feel strange, but it's ok. Let's get this over with. "Le spectro tre colo ves bestia".

Vincent kills Marcel by crushing his heart. Making the blood Marcel drank activate, which makes him an super powered original. Then Vincent passes out.

Meanwhile at the Abattoir:

Freya-I had a vision of Marcel being a new juiced up Original. He kills us all and Davina...

Freya passes out.

All Mikaelson Brothers-You ok sister?!

Elijah catches her. Davina then enters.

Davina-All of the witches in the quarter have passed out. I think it's the ancestor's doing.

Kol-OMG, Davina, Love you're alive!

Kol speeds over to check on her and hugs her

Davina-Oh what? Now you care? I was hoping to come back to see that you had avenged me and that Elijah and Freya's hearts weren't in their bodies.

Kol-I love you, but they're my fami...

Davina cuts him off.

Davina-Save it. I've heard it all before. Always and forever bullshit. But that's not why I am here. The ancestors brought me back before I could destroy them. They also gave me a glimpse of their new hideous plan to destroy you. Except this time these idiots won't just kill you, they may have doomed the world.

Klaus-Well, spit it out Lass. What did you see?

Davina-They are in league with a creature I have never seen before. Its power is terrifying. It has an army of these vicious looking monsters and that's all I know, I swear.

Elijah-Would you be so kind as to answer one question for me, please?

Davina-Umm...sure. But we need to hurry and take down this new threat.

Then Elijah speeds over and grabs her by the throat.

Kol-What are you doing, brother? Are you mad? She is trying to help us.

Elijah-Don't you find it odd that all witches are passed out except her?

Then Davina punches him off of her, making him fly across the room through a wall.

Clap clap clap

Davina-I'm impressed that you figured me out. Very good. I was going to let this charade go on for a while until I was bored but...

Kol-Davina, Love, what's going on? Did you really do this to all of the witches for revenge? How did you do that to Elijah? Are you a vampire now?

Davina-Nope. Still little ol me. Really, witches? Hehehe...I have a plan that's much grander than that. The witches are just pawns I'm using until I get to the bigger picture.

After checking on Elijah, who was out cold, Klaus laid his sister next to Elijah. Then went to confront Davina with Kol.

Klaus-Alright little witch, I have put up with your games for far to long, because of my brother. But now, my patience has run thin. Now we do things my way.

As Klaus approached her, something very strong punched him and knocked him down. Klaus then got up and looked around carefully. Something then zoomed past him again kicking him into a pillar. Kol went to help, but was also knocked onto the floor. As the two brothers got up and looked towards Davina, they saw one weird pale looking figure, in medieval clothing, standing next to her.

Kol-What is that?

Davina-Meet my children. Well child at the moment. The others are still bound, but not for long, of course. But he is what you would call a Turok-Han or in simple terms 'uber vamp'. They are your superior. Ancient evil and best of all, they serve only me.

Klaus-I have been around for a thousand years and have never seen a creature like this. Where has it been hidden?

Davina-Oh my, you're still confused. As to what's going on, didn't you guys see the white light? Hehehehe...I'm not from this world. Neither is my child. Your kind are a disgusting and horrible excuse for vampires. Men and women who look like something out of Vogue magazine, is what passes for vampires, now a days. No no no no no. I will rid the world of your kind and make them anew with my children. Now it's time for you and your family to die.

Meanwhile back at Marcel's warehouse while Vincent is still unconscious Marcel wakes up. When his eyes open his iris's are a deep blood red color, showing that his body has fully accepted the serum.


	2. The powers that be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First has lost all its hellmouths so it cooks up one more evil plan that will kill the scooby gang for good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one should be a little longer   
> also sorry for all the going back and forth all over the place i know its confusing but i will try to get them only to two places soon

The scooby gang were celebrating closing all hellmouths across the world. Also they haven't heard a peep from the first in months because like the heroes the villain the first is celebrating its new nefarious plans for the slayer and red witch. The first had to stoop so low as to make a deal with the senior partners and the ancestors from another world for its plan to work.

Willow was in her room hovering above the floor while meditating trying to clear her mind of this ominous feeling that was draining her a little bit until buffy entered her room

Buffy-willow are you coming

Willow fell to the floor then started to get up

Buffy-oh crap willow you ok i thought you were sleeping

Willow-im fine just feeling a little wiggy

Buffy-like something bad is a brewing wiggy or i gotta use the bathroom wiggy?

Willow-the 1st one but im sure its nothing anyways im ready lets go greet some of the new slayers and with covens

Willow and Buffy made their way through the castle in England to the training room where everyone else awaits

Buffy-wow will there are so many girls here slayers it it's beautiful

Willow-i know and does that mean we finally get that well deserved vacation

Willow started to sway a little and get dizzy and had to hold onto the wall to steady herself

Buffy-willow you don't look fine tell me what's going on this party can wait

Willow-i don't know buffy for the past few days i have been feeling this massive energy spike it started out slow but steadily got bigger and i have also lost contacts with a few covens in america and other countries

Xander-willow you ok looking a little blue their

Buffy-she said she senses something coming

Then all around the room witches who came started falling out then buffy saw dawn start screaming and glowing green

Dawn-aarrgghh buffy something is wrong i don't feel right its like im being ripped open from the inside

Buffy runs to her sister's side when suddenly she sees herself appear well the first

The First-slayer! See you got my gift what do you think

Buffy-we beat you so whatever you are trying to do it won't work so stop it now

The First-oh i think not slayer this new plan is foolproof and i broke a lot of rules to make this happen your greatest weapon the red witch will be out of commission and your sister well you can blame the monks for what may become of her

The world started moving like it was spinning then green beams of energy started to flow out of dawn to the sky and opened up what appeared to be a portal of earth

Xander-what's going on

Buffy-i don't know omg i don't know GILES

Giles-i think it is opening a portal to another world like glory was doing

Buffy-then i know what i have to do i'm sorry guys i love you all and ...

Then the first interrupted her

The First-and blah blah blah please not this sacrifice speech it was boring the first time and this time the portal is more stable then when glory did it so the world is safe except for the witches and your sister i'm unsure of what will happen to them

A bright green light enveloped the sky as the scooby gang looked on in fear for what's to come. Meanwhile in LA at the hyperion spike and angel were just talking discussing old times like always when illyria came into the room acting very strange well more strange than usual

Illyria-play thing something is off the world is wrong it's in pain and unstable something is coming

Illyria walks to where angel and spike are then looks at the wall and mumbles incoherently to herself like fred used to

Spike-look i told you i'm not your plaything? Are you even listening bloody hell

Angel-ugh what's wrong now why cant we ever have peace and quiet

Angel and spike walk towards her but then notice tentacles coming out of her and wings growing out of her back all in astral form then she turns around and it appears that she is asleep like her body is moving on its own then the tentacles lash out and grab spike and angel by the throat

Spike-snap out of it you git don't make me kill you

Angel-stop provoking her dumb ass illyria whatever this is we can help you you just have to wake up

As the tentacles pulled back and then shot forward preparing to strike their hearts then someone surrounded in a white light appeared along with wesley and gunn and touched illyria and the monstrous astral form disappeared and illyria passed out. Angel then went straight for a sword behind the desk then lunged for gunn because last time he saw him he gave him an ultimatum of get out of town or i stake you since gunn was a soulless vampire

Mystery Person-angel stop

Angel stopped mid strike turned around and dropped the sword at what he was seeing and still trying to believe

Angel-cor cordy? Cordelia hh how? I don't understand? Whats going on?

Spike-that's what i bloody want to know

Cordelia-its me honestly and i'm not going anywhere believe me

Angel and cordelia ran to each other and embraced each other in a heartfelt hug

Angel-im so confused wesley, gunn who is an evil vampire and you and is doyle here as well?

Cordelia-don't worry gunn has been souled up like you two and sadly doyle wasn't part of the deal

Spike-what deal? Who did this

Wesley-this is the ptb doing

Cordelia-the ptb brought me back again as a higher powered being but a true one no hijacking this time also they said we need to get to england to see buffy as soon as illyria is awake the first adid something that should be impossible and will screw up the world and it's happening right now

Angel-ugh i need a drink this is too much why can't the ptb do anything about this were on vacation

Cordelia-because after the firsts plan they may be locked out of this dimension and will have little access so basically i'm their only connection

Illyria woke up and said

Illyria-its starting i can feel it

The group looked outside as the world was engulfed in white green energy then everything went normal again

Spike-what the that's it just the light show pff some plan

Cordelia-oh shut up idiot tell me why is he a part of the team again? That actually was for show once we step out into the new world things may be different and speaking of different you two come here

Angel and spike stepped towards her and she touched their chest and they both felt a power surge through them

Spike-what was that

Angel-that felt great, amazing woah

Gunn-this new world were in has different vamps who are stronger than the demonic king so she made it where were hybrid vamps

Illyria-wesley your back was this your doing she said looking at cordelia

Gunn-i'm back too

Cordelia-no this was the powers doing they also said your powers should be returning gradually so could you teleport us to england we need two certain slayers

Illyria-i'm sorry for earlier this convergence confused this body tried to merge my original dead body to this and it left me unstable but i'm better

Angel-good looks like the team is together again let's get to england then

Illyria opened a portal taking them all to see buffy and faith

At the salvatore boarding house klaus and kol are recovering their injuries and looking after unconscious elijah and freya while hayley and his daughter are downstairs with the salvatores and caroline going over what went down then elijah wakes up and sits up

Elijah-Niklaus

Klaus-i'm here brother here is some blood heal up

Elijah takes it and drinks then asks

Elijah-what happened and where are we

Kol-where in mystic falls again

Klaus-well before that creature possessing davina was about to try and kill us my idiot sirelings and marcel who took the serum by the way showed up seeking revenge then the uber vamps killed my sirelings and fought with marcel

Kol-then we used that distraction to escape through secret tunnels

Elijah-what of marcel

Klaus-we don't know but who cares about that we need to get you and freya back to 100%

Elijah-want where is hope and hayley

Kol-downstairs with the salvatores and forbes girl

Elijah-is ms bennett still angry at me for killing her mother will she not help us

Klaus-well brother you will have to ask her when we figure out how to wake up the witches look next to freya

When elijah did he saw an unconscious bonnie and a woman he has never seen before and two children

Elijah-who are they?

Klaus-remember i told you that ms forbes has two children and the other woman is what the salvatores call a heretic hybrid witch and vampire

Elijah-if they are unconscious then what of hope

Klaus-she is thankfully fine for some reason it may be because she has all 3 genes

Elijah-have you both tried entering freya's mind to wake her?

Kol-no we have been busy trying to get away we just got settled here this morning but we can all try now if you guys are up for it

All brothers nodded then touched freya and closed their eyes then opened them to find themselves in some open grassy field filled with thousands of men, women, children then they spotted their sister with bennett and caroline's children and the heretic and a redhead woman and brunette so we walked over there and freya looked at us surprised and waked over to us and gave us a hug

Freya-what are you guys doing here please don't tell me your...

Klaus-don't worry we're alive we just entered your mind

Kol-but didn't expect to see this or all of them

Davina-kol is that really you davina ran over to kol and hugged her and he hugged her back

Kol-is this some trick again

Davina-no it's me i have been here ever since the ancestors put the first in my body

Kol-the first? What's that love

Freya-the spell used that knocked me and other witches out connects us all so that's why we're all here and come over and meet our friends they have fought this new evil and have beaten this being before and won so they can explain its origins the best. The mikaelsons and davina walked over to where bonnie, and the others were standing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again for reading

**Author's Note:**

> thankyou for reading my story and hope you enjoyed also please leave a review i would like to know your thoughts. i made the first a lot more stronger and added a few more abilities to help fit the story and im not including the story line from buffy comics and im also changing around a few things in the originals


End file.
